


Christmas Tree

by Im_all_yours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Co-workers, M/M, Top Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_all_yours/pseuds/Im_all_yours
Summary: Harry et Louis travaillent dans la même boite mais ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Grâce au Noël d'entreprise, c'est chose faite. Et Harry aime tellement Noël.Une histoire de dinde pas cuite, de bougies chauffe-plat et de fesses à l'air.





	Christmas Tree

J'aime beaucoup Noël. Et je risque peut-être de l'aimer encore plus cette année, car ce soir, un garçon vient dîner chez moi. On travaille dans la même boite mais pas dans le même service, ce qui explique qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés avant cette soirée de Noël d'entreprise. Une vaste mascarade pendant laquelle tout le monde fait semblant de bien s'aimer, en s'offrant des cadeaux à moins de 5£ et en sirotant du faux champagne qui va donner la migraine. Au moment où je pensais définitivement être englouti dans les sables mouvants des anecdotes de Noël de tous mes collègues, ce charmant garçon est venu agrandir le cercle de conversation où je me trouvais. Un petit sourire en coin, un regard appuyé, un geste délicat pour remettre sa frange en place et j'ai tout de suite entendu la chorale des anges chanter à mes oreilles. Déceler l'orientation sexuelle de tous les hommes de cette planète est devenu mon sport quotidien, sport pour lequel je me trouve plutôt doué. Et là pas de doute, le spécimen face à moi n'avait pas du toucher beaucoup de 85B dans sa vie. Quitte à supporter encore deux heures le DJ merdique, j'avais décidé de ne pas quitter cette soirée sans le numéro de mon bel inconnu. Ça aurait pu être un peu gênant, comme ces moments où la peur de se prendre un râteau prend le dessus sur tout le reste, mais comme finalement Louis (c'est son prénom) semblait avoir tout autant envie d'allonger le répertoire de son téléphone avec mon numéro, ça s'est fait relativement naturellement. S'en est suivi une longue série de messages, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, avant-hier :

_J'aimerais bien te revoir... Cette semaine,_   
_ou la semaine prochaine ?_

_Après demain ?_

_Avec plaisir :) Je t'invite ?_

_Non, viens chez moi, je ferai un petit repas de Noël._   
_C'est dans 8 jours après tout. J'aime beaucoup Noël._

_Tu as un sapin chez toi ?_

_Et comment._

_Je dois t'offrir un cadeau à moins de 5£ ?_

_Le mug moche qu'on m'a offert me sert de verre_   
_à dents. Évite d'agrandir la collection._

_Ramène une bouteille de vin :)_

_J'y connais rien en vin..._

_Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Tu peux ramener un truc_   
_dégueu, je m'en rendrai pas compte. Par contre je_   
_connais le goût du vinaigre, n'essaye pas de m'avoir._

_:) :) :)_

_Je t'aime bien Harry..._

 

Tout est prêt. Tout est parfaitement prêt : moi, la table, la dinde dans le four, mon appartement. Ma vie amoureuse et sexuelle se résument respectivement au néant et à quelques vidéos porno depuis des mois, alors autant dire que ce soir est mon soir. Quand mon interphone sonne, je prends le temps de me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir : mes boots en cuir noir, mon jean fétiche noir, une large chemise couleur crème dont j'ai remonté les manches sur mes avant-bras et mes cheveux lâchés. C'est pas la tenue des grands soirs, mais c'est bien mieux que la tenue de tous les jours. Louis passe la porte de l'appartement une minute plus tard, une bouteille de vin dans la main, son nez et ses pommettes rougies par le froid dehors.

– « Bonsoir... » chantonne-t-il, tout souriant. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche et me fait un bisou sur la joue. « Tu vas b-... Oh, ça sent trop bon ! »

Je lui prends sa veste et la dépose sur la chaise qui me sert de porte-manteau.  
  
– « Dinde rôtie aux marrons, oignons, purée de pommes de terre, sauce aux airelles. »  
– « Sérieusement ? Tu as cuisiné tout ça ? » Je confirme d'un fier hochement de tête. Il avance dans mon appartement et l'observe, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Très joli appartement. »  
– « Tu parles, le truc le plus mal fichu de tout Londres. »  
– « Mais tu l'as super bien agencé. »

Et j'y ai laissé des plumes et des neurones. Mon appartement se trouve au rez-de-chaussé de ce qui devait être une grande bâtisse, un manoir ou Dieu sait quoi à une époque lointaine. Tout a été divisé en plusieurs appartements, d'où l'aspect biscornu de la chose. Moi j'ai hérité d'un studio carré dont un angle part en pointe. À gauche de la porte d'entrée, une petite salle de bain, puis tout le reste est une grande pièce ouverte. La cuisine toute équipée, moderne, avec un îlot central. Le mur face à l'entrée est en réalité une énorme baie vitrée, un mur de vitres quoi. Mon lit est calé dans le coin droit, au pied du lit une grande étagère qui me sert de penderie. Dos à elle, la même étagère mais qui sert de bibliothèque. Les deux meubles servent de séparation avec le « salon » : un canapé, une table basse et une grande télé home-cinéma, que je me suis offerte avec mon premier salaire. Le parquet qui craque à chaque pas est d'origine, ainsi que les moulures au plafond, ce qui donne l'aspect vieux-mais-moderne de mon studio.

– « Tu as un jardin ? » Louis a collé son nez à une vitre, les mains en coupe de chaque côté de ses yeux pour tenter de voir l'extérieur malgré la nuit noire.  
– « Une jungle en réalité. » Je le rejoins. « C'était le jardin de la maison avant qu'elle ne soit découpée en appartements, je le partage avec le voisin de droite mais on y va jamais. »  
– « C'est dommage. »  
– « J'ai moyennement envie de faire un barbecue face à son salon. Son appartement est comme le mien, avec des baies vitrées partout. Et comme il n'y a pas de séparation dans le jardin... Mais tu peux sortir, pour fumer. » Je baisse mon regard vers la poche arrière de son jean, déformée par un paquet de clopes. Je laisse trainer mes yeux quelques secondes sur ses magnifiques fesses avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. « Une bière pour commencer ou directement le vin ? »  
– « On va éviter les mélanges. »

J'ouvre la bouteille, prends les deux verres préparés sur l'ilot central où j'ai dressé la table et nous sert le vin rouge. Je sors quelques trucs à grignoter et dépose tout sur la table basse. Louis s'installe dans le canapé.

– « Tu peux changer si ça te plait pas. » je lui dis en désignant la télécommande de la télé, d'où sort de la musique que j'ai téléchargée sur une clé USB.  
– « Non, non, j'aime bien. On trinque ? » il me demande en tendant son verre vers moi.  
– « À quoi ? »  
– « Hmmm... À notre soirée ? » Je me mordille rapidement la lèvre inférieure.  
– « Ok, à notre soirée. » On sirote notre vin sans se quitter des yeux.  
– « Soirée qui commence plutôt bien parce que, merde, ça sent vraiment bon, tu as un sapin naturel qui perd ses épines, tu as mis du jazz et en plus ce vin n'est pas mauvais je trouve. J'ai définitivement l'impression d'être le soir du 24 décembre. »  
– « J'adore Noël, me demande pas pourquoi j'ai toujours adoré ce moment de l'année. Et même si je suis tout seul chez moi maintenant, je dois faire un sapin. »  
– « _Maintenant_ ? »  
– « Oh, non, non, j'ai toujours vécu tout seul. Je veux dire _maintenant_ , depuis que j'ai quitté la maison parentale quoi. »  
– « Ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ? »  
– « Trois ans, depuis que j'ai commencé à bosser à l'agence. »  
– « Franchement, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant la semaine dernière. Ça va faire un an que je bosse là-bas et... »

Claquement. Noir.

Les plombs ont sauté. Les _putain_ de plombs ont encore _putain_ de sauté.

– « Non, merde, non ! »  
– « Tu sais comment remettre ton disjoncteur ? »  
– « Oui ! » je lui réponds en me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, à côté de laquelle se trouve le panneau électrique. Mais j'ai beau actionner l'interrupteur principal, rien à faire. « C'est pas possible... » Louis me rejoint, je relève mon regard vers lui, que je devine à peine dans l'obscurité. « L'alimentation générale a sauté. » Louis fait une petite grimace toute gênée. « Non, non, non ! NON ! Pas ce soir, merde, je rêve ! »  
– « C'est pas grave Harry, c'est... »  
– « Le repas ! Ma dinde de Noël. Notre... notre rencardmerdejycroispas ! » Je devine Louis en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de rigoler à cause de ma panique. Et surement parce que j'ai lâché le mot magique, à savoir « rencard ». À ce moment là, ça frappe contre mes baies vitrées. Je traverse mon studio, j'ouvre une des vitres à côté de mon lit et je découvre mon voisin de jardin.  
– « Harry, p'tit gars ! Les plombs ont encore sauté dans tout le quartier ! Je m'occupe de tout, t'en fais pas ! Je vais le chopper le gars de London Energy, il va entendre parler du pays ! »  
– « Merci Mr Turner... » Il a déjà disparu chez lui et je referme la vitre.  
– « C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? » me demande Louis en s'approchant.  
– « Non, c'est déjà la troisième fois depuis six mois. Sérieusement, j'y crois pas ! Pffff. Écoute Louis, je... On peut remettre ça à un autre jour, je... »  
– « Non, certainement pas. Je reste ici. T'as des bougies ? » il me demande, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon Dieu, je vais fondre. Comme les bougies.

Je vide littéralement tous mes tiroirs et mes placards. J'en sors deux bougies parfumées et un sachet déjà ouvert de petites bougies chauffe-plat ; je savais même pas que j'avais ça chez moi. Louis dégaine un briquet de sa poche et s'applique à tout allumer, pendant que je dispose les bougies un peu partout, sur la table basse, sur le meuble télé, l'ilot de la cuisine, les étagères.

– « Wow. Alors là, on est passé de l'esprit de Noël au dîner ultra romantique. »  
– « Mais on a rien à mangeeeer... » je me plains en ouvrant le four. « C'est pas cuit, c'est pas mangeable. Et j'ai rien d'autre dans mon frigo, de toute façon on pourrait pas cuire, j'ai des _putain_ de plaques électriques. »

Je me cogne le front contre la poignée de la porte du four, en soufflant. Le cauchemar. Mon rencard de rêve, avec un mec de rêve, tourne à la catastrophe. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent pendant lesquelles j'espère vraiment qu'un miracle se produise. Mais comme d'habitude la coupure de courant va durer des heures.

– « Donc. Tu as autour de chez toi un très bon italien et un très bon pakistanais. »  
– « Quoi ? »  
– « Je suis dans l'incapacité physique et mentale de me faire à manger, je déteste ça, je sais pas faire. Mes repas sont sponsorisés par Deliveroo. Je suis sur mon compte là, j'ai entré ton adresse et en premières positions des meilleurs restos, on a un italien et un pakistanais. Qu'est-ce qui te tente ? »  
– « J'ai honte. » Et j'ai toujours mon front contre le four, regardant ma dinde semi-cuite droit dans ses cuisses semi-cuites.  
– « Arrête, Harry, c'est pas de ta faute. L'italien a l'air délicieux. Beaucoup moins que ta dinde aux marrons certes, mais délicieux quand même. » Je fais un geste résigné. « Tu avais prévu un dessert ? »  
– « Oui, c'est dans le frigo. Sans l'ouvrir, il gardera peut-être le froid... » Nouveau silence, je n'entends que le tapotement de ses doigts sur son smartphone.  
– « Voilà, livraison dans 30 minutes. J'ai précisé que le livreur doit m'appeler, sachant que l'interphone est... en rade. »  
– « J'ai honte. » je répète, inlassablement. Je sens une caresse chaude dans le bas de mon dos.  
– « Viens, on a des verres de vin à finir avant de s'abandonner aux pâtes panzerotti. »  
– « C'est quoi ? » je marmonne en regardant Louis me sourire avec une bienveillance à me frapper une nouvelle fois la tête contre le four.  
– « Épinards, ricotta et jambon de Parme. »

Un peu plus de trente minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions en train de parler de nos vacances de Noël respectives, le téléphone de Louis sonne.

– « Attends, j'y vais, je vais payer. »  
– « C'est déjà payé, en ligne. »  
– « Tu déconnes ? Louis, merde, tu... T'avais pas à payer ! » Il se lève du canapé en posant une main sur mon genou.  
– « Arrête de râler... » il chuchote alors que son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je vais le bouffer en même temps que les pâtes.

On a pris le temps de déguster ces pâtes, qui, je l'avoue et que ma dinde me pardonne, étaient exquises. Pour ce premier rencard, on a donc mangé des pâtes de resto, chez moi, éclairés par huit bougies chauffe-plat au milieu de l'ilot. J'ai vraiment honte. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Louis a l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, il papote comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette situation n'était pas ridicule. Ou alors c'est moi qui dramatise. Je dramatise toujours tout. Mon Dieu, ma dinde.

– « Dire que je vais devoir mentir à ma mère demain au téléphone. » Louis a entrouvert une vitre, juste de quoi passer son bras à l'extérieur pour fumer. Il expire la fumée, puis se tourne vers moi, son bras toujours dehors.  
– « Pourquoi ça ? »  
– « Je lui ai réclamé sa recette pour tu sais... la dinde. T'es sûr que demain elle me demande comment c'était. »  
– « Froid ? Saignant ? » Je m'arrête au milieu de la pièce, affichant ma plus belle expression blasée.  
– « Fous-toi de moi. »  
– « Une bûche ? » il s'exclame en regardant ce que je tiens dans mes mains et que je pose sur la table basse.  
– « C'était sensé être un repas de Noël je te rappelle. T'aimes pas ? » je m'inquiète aussitôt. Il prend une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, expire et referme la vitre rapidement. Le froid me donne un petit frisson.  
– « Si, si, bien sûr. C'est à quoi ? »  
– « Bûche pâtissière au chocolat, sans crème au beurre. »  
– « T'as l'air de t'y connaître. »  
– « Mon job étudiant c'était de bosser dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie. Je sais reconnaître une bûche surgelée à les kilomètres à la ronde, et la crème pâtissière y'a rien de plus écoeurant. J'ai mis longtemps avant de trouver un pâtissier digne de ce nom dans mon quartier. »  
– « Je t'imagine bien pétrir de la pâte à pain tiens. » Et je vais lui pétrir autre chose moi. Je chasse mes idées graveleuses de mon esprit, et je coupe soigneusement deux parts de bûches avant de lui tendre son assiette.  
– « Oh wow, elle est délicieuse... »  
– « Un spécialiste. Je suis un spécialiste. » Louis me regarde du coin de l'oeil, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Il pose son assiette vide sur la table et vide son verre de vin.  
– « Tu as... » il agite son index au coin de sa bouche.

Oh super, en plus je fais le dégueulasse. Au moment ou je me penche pour poser mon assiette, il glisse sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de moi, nos genoux se touchent et son pouce se pose à la commissure de mes lèvres pour enlever le chocolat. On se regarde comme deux idiots, lui a toujours son pouce sur mes lèvres et moi je sais même pas où j'ai foutu mes mains parce que je ne sens plus du tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti, ou alors Louis hésite vraiment j'en sais rien, toujours est-il que ses lèvres finissent par toucher les miennes et que j'en soupire de plaisir. Sa main se glisse dans ma nuque, et son baiser qu'il intensifie me fait me vautrer dans le canapé. Louis suit le mouvement et s'allonge pratiquement sur moi, son autre main sur ma hanche. Je croise mes doigts dans sa nuque. Son baiser a le goût du vin, du chocolat, un peu de la clope, tout ça en même temps.

– « Tu m'excuseras si ça a été un peu long, mais je me voyais pas faire ça entre deux bouchées de pâtes. Mais c'est pas faute d'en avoir eu envie » il se justifie sans me lâcher des yeux.  
– « Embrasse-moi encore. » Je suis en mode réponse automatique. Il pourrait me demander l'heure que je lui répondrais de m'embrasser encore. Il le fait sans se faire prier.

Ça devient vraiment intense là, j'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration correcte et la cuisse de Louis appuie un peu trop sur mon entrejambe. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir une moitié d'érection juste en s'embrassant ? J'en suis pas sûr mais ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu d'activité sexuelle en binôme, alors dans mon cas c'est sûrement normal. Je glisse mes mains dans son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Je touche ses fesses. Objet de mes fantasmes depuis notre première rencontre. Hier je me suis masturbé en y pensant, aujourd'hui je les caresse, tout ceci est-il bien réel ?

– « On devrait... Enfin, si tu veux bien... Euh, ton lit... » J'ai presque envie de m'offusquer qu'il me demande si j'en ai envie.

Je le repousse du plat des mains, je me lève, il suit le mouvement, je lui prends la main et mon autre main attrape une des deux bougies parfumées. Tout ça en même temps, avec une moitié de bouteille de vin dans le sang et la cervelle en vrac sous le coup de notre baiser : bien joué. Je pose la bougie sur le tabouret en bois qui me sert de table de nuit, je retire mes chaussures et je m'assoie au bord du lit. Louis se jette sur moi, me plaquant contre le matelas, me dévorant le cou. J'en rigole, tout en glissant mes doigts sous son pull et son tee-shirt.

– « J'ai monstrueusement envie de toi Harry. »  
– « C'est ce que me disent mes collègues tous les matins quand j'arrive au boulot... » Il se marre, le nez niché derrière mon oreille.  
– « Mais combien peuvent se vanter d'avoir fini au lit avec toi ? »  
– « Aucun. » Ses mains glissent sur mon torse et il entreprend de déboutonner ma chemise.  
– « Bordel. » Assis à califourchon sur mon bassin, il décale son torse pour que la lumière de la bougie éclaire mon torse nu, dévoilant des tatouages qu'il n'avait pas pu voir jusque là.

Dans un espèce de geste-réflexe, Louis aplatit sa main sur son entrejambe que je devine très compressé dans son jean. Je m'affaire à le déboutonner pendant que Louis se met torse nu. Il roule sur le dos à côté de moi pour retirer entièrement son jean et je décide de l'imiter, avant de me rallonger dans le bon sens du lit, ma tête reposant sur mon oreiller. Louis s'allonge de nouveau sur moi.

– « T'as tout ce qu'il faut ? Sinon je dois avoir... »  
– « Non, non c'est bon, j'ai. »

Je tends le bras vers une boite posée sur le tabouret-table-de-chevet, où je stocke mes trésors : des élastiques pour cheveux, des mouchoirs, y'a même un baume à lèvres, une petite bouteille de lubrifiant que je jette à côté de moi et des préservatifs. J'en attrape un, et littéralement, les 7 autres le suivent à la queuleuleu, tous accrochés les uns aux autres. Louis regarde la guirlande de capotes qui pendouille au bout de mon bras et éclate de rire.

– « Aurons-nous assez d'une nuit pour... » Il compte. « Huit fois ? » La honte. J'en ai marre de moi. J'arrache une capote et elle rejoint le lubrifiant. Louis s'y intéresse. « XXL. »  
– « C'est ma taille. » je confirme, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « J'espère que c'est la tienne aussi. » Une étincelle brille dans ses yeux, éclairés par cette bougie de malheur.  
– « Tu veux que... » Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. Il détaille de nouveau l'emballage du préservatif. « Ok. Jamais testé cette marque, mais pour la plupart je suis un peu à l'étroit dans les tailles normales donc j'imagine que celle-ci m'ira. » Décidément parfait.

Il s'attaque de nouveau à mon cou, me gratifiant d'un petit suçon. Ses lèvres descendent doucement, jusqu'à embrasser une des hirondelles que j'ai fait tatouer sur mes pectoraux. Elles font de l'effet faut croire, tous mes autres amants ont eu le même réflexe que Louis. Si j'avais su, je me les aurais fait tatouer ailleurs... Sa langue se pose ensuite sur mon mamelon gauche. Si au début de ma vie sexuelle je voyais pas l’intérêt de s’intéresser à cette partie précise de l'anatomie, j'ai appris à apprécier. Louis donne de petits coups humides avant d'appuyer le plat de sa langue dessus et de l'embrasser. J'expire bruyamment en réponse. Je sais pas s'il est toujours aussi prévenant avec ses amants ou si c'est juste parce que je vais être le passif et qu'il souhaite me détendre au maximum, mais merde, c'est trop bon. Il continue sa descente, lentement, jusqu'à me retirer mon boxer. Louis pose un simple baiser sur mon érection avant de revenir à ma hauteur.

– « Alors, on s'y prend comment ? » il me demande. Je fronce les sourcils.  
– « T'es vierge ? »  
– « T'es con. » Il m'embrasse. « Je veux dire, y'a des trucs que tu préfères ? Que t'aimes pas du tout ? »  
– « Fais ce que tu veux, je suis ouvert à tout. » Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
– « Paaas tout à faire ouvert... » il chuchote.  
– « Oh mon Dieu. » Je plaque une main sur mes yeux pendant qu'il se marre.

Une minute plus tard, j'ai les lèvres de Louis autour de mon sexe et ses doigts humides de lubrifiant qui me caressent doucement. J'en oublie la débâcle de la dinde et la légère odeur de brûlé à cause des bougies qui s'éteignent au fur et à mesure dans l'appartement. Il revient une fois de plus à la hauteur de mon visage, à moitié allongé sur moi.

– « Prêt ? »  
– « T'es déjà en retard. » Un petit rictus moqueur s'affiche sur son visage quand je sens son index s'enfoncer lentement en moi. « Oh merde... » je soupire en roulant des yeux.  
– « Regarde-moi. Harry, regarde-moi. » Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et j'ancre mon regard dans le sien. Un deuxième doigt s'ajoute et j'en souris connement. « T'es toujours passif ? »  
– « Ça dépend, non, pas toujours. Pourquoi ? »  
– « Tu t'es détendu très vite. » il rigole.

Est-ce que les 7 nuits pendant lesquelles j'ai rêvé le moment où je ferai l'amour avec Louis ont effacé mes 10 mois d’abstinence ? On dirait bien. Il fait des petits va-et-vient, et le bruit humide qui en résulte remplit le silence assourdissant mon appartement.

– « Encore un. » j'ordonne. Il hausse un sourcil. « Si tu rentres dans du XXL, merci de faire en sorte que ça passe. » je souffle. Nouveau rire. Il choisit ce moment pour pousser un troisième doigt en moi et ça me fait gémir un bon coup cette fois-ci.  
– « Ça va ? » Je l'embrasse en guise de réponse. Tout ça devient très humide et très moite. Je commence à ressentir beaucoup de plaisir alors qu'ils accélère le mouvement avec ses doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, je saisis son poignet et tire dessus pour qu'il enlève ses doigts. « Ok, ok, ok... Où est... » Il tapote partout sur la couette pour trouver le préservatif. Il s'agenouille entre mes cuisses écartées et s'applique à dérouler le latex sur son érection pendant que je tripote la mienne du bout des doigts pour m'occuper. « Taille parfaite. » Je regarde le plafond.  
– « Faites que je sache encore marcher demain. »  
– « Rien n'est moins sûr. » On glousse comme deux gosses avant que je sente l'extrémité de son sexe de poser entre mes fesses. Louis garde une main entre nos jambes, et l'autre s'appuie à côté de ma tête. Il se penche sur moi et m'offre un baiser. « Guide-moi. » il me chuchote.

Après une séance de « vas-y-attends-c'est-bon-encore-stop » de quelques minutes, Louis est entièrement en moi. Il est allongé sur moi de tout son long, attendant que mon corps se détende complètement. Je mets un petit coup de bassin pour signaler que c'est bon. Louis se redresse sur ses coudes sans me quitter du regard et moi je plie mes genoux en écartant mes jambes au maximum. Je roule des yeux en agrippant la couette sous le coup de ses premiers va-et-vient. C'est tellement bon, c'est indescriptible tellement c'est bon. Louis a l'air de prendre son pied tout autant si j'en crois ses gémissements. Il se retire d'un coup et j'allais vivement protester avant d'être coupé dans mon élan.

– « Tu peux... » Il fait un geste de rotation avec sa main. « Te mettre à quatre pattes quoi. »  
– « Tu perds pas de temps toi. » j'ironise en m'exécutant, mon visage coincé dans mes avant-bras et les fesses en l'air.  
– « Autant te prévenir tout de suite, j'aime bien varier les poses. Souvent. »  
– « C'est tout à ton hon-... Hmpf. -neur. »

La suite n'est que gémissements et perte de dignité. Il y va pas de main morte, et officiellement, passer la journée de demain assis sur ma chaise de bureau va être un cauchemar. Je suis perdu dans le néant de mon plaisir quand d'un coup, toutes les lumières dans mon appartement se rallument, le frigo claque en se remettant en route et le ronronnement du four se fait entendre.

– « 'tain c'est bien le moment... » je marmonne.  
– « Chouette, on pourra manger la dinde apr-... » Des bruits secs contre la baie vitrée et puis une voix venant de l'extérieur, étouffée par les vitres.  
– « Eh, Harry p'tit g... Nom de Dieu ! » Je tourne la tête brusquement. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Mr Turner s'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'entends même sa baie vitrée se reclaquer violemment. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. J'ai honte.  
– « Dis moi que j'ai rêvé... » je chouine, replongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller.  
– « J'espère qu'il a apprécié le spectacle... » commente Louis. Je ne pense pas non. « Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. » Louis reprend ses va-et-vient, ses mains fermement accrochées à mes hanches. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y remettre honnêtement, je revois le visage terrorisé de mon voisin en boucle dans ma tête. « Oh, merde... »  
– « Quoiii... Il est revenu avec son appareil photo ? » je me plains. Je sens la main de Louis se glisser à l'arrière de mon crâne et il me force à pivoter ma tête vers la baie vitrée.  
– « Regarde... Regarde, le reflet. »

Wow.

À cause de la lumière de la cuisine qui projette notre reflet contre la vitre et la nuit noire dehors, on se voit comme dans un miroir. Je vois parfaitement Louis à genoux, son sexe à moitié enfoncé en moi, mon dos cambré à outrance. On se regarde via ce reflet et Louis met un puissant coup de bassin. Je vois mes fesses rebondir en accusant le coup, les siennes (toujours aussi sublimes) se contracter sous l'effort. Un gémissement venu d'outre-tombe s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'est été donné de voir. J'arrive pas à quitter notre reflet des yeux, je vois Louis me faire l'amour, je vois mon corps, je vois à quoi je ressemble, c'est... déstabilisant, hypnotisant. Louis aplatit ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, me forçant à m'allonger entièrement sur le ventre. Il s'assoie à califourchon sur mes cuisses et me pénètre de nouveau. Sa cambrure. Sa cambrure bordel de merde je vas crever là, maintenant, dans l'odeur de dinde rôtie. Comme si la séance de ciné porno à laquelle il a assisté tout à l'heure ne suffisait pas, on impose à Mr Turner le bruit de mon lit qui tape contre notre mur commun. Mais alors là pour le coup, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Je sens Louis se pencher sur moi, ses mains s'avancent jusqu'à s'accrocher à mes épaules, il accélère encore le rythme et je comprends qu'il jouit dans un ultime gémissement. Je vois dans la vitre sa tête basculer vers l'arrière dévoilant sa gorge, sa bouche ouverte, le petit tremblement de plaisir qui traverse les muscles de ses cuisses. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il se retire doucement, enlève son préservatif maladroitement. J'entends le nœud claquer et il le jette au sol.

– « T'as pas... » Je me retourne sur le dos au ralenti, ménageant mes fesses endolories, dévoilant mon érection sur le point d'exploser.  
– « Non _j'ai pas_. Jamais si on ne me touche pas. »  
– « J'suis désolé, je t'ai un peu oublié... » il s'excuse.  
– « Tu sais comment te rattraper. »

Louis prend le temps de m'embrasser longuement et passionnément avant de glisser son visage entre mes cuisses. Je passe mes jambes par dessus ses épaules pendant qu'il enroule ses bras autour de mes cuisses. C'est rapide, un peu trop même sûrement. En même temps il fait ça très bien et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai même pas besoin de le prévenir, il comprend quand j'arrive à l'orgasme et se retire. En trois aller-retours avec sa main, il me fait jouir. Quand je rouvre les yeux, il a le regard vissé sur mon ventre.

– « Un souci ? »  
– « Non, non... En fait, je... C'est peut-être étrange mais, j'ai toujours trouvé ça... sexy. » Il désigne de l'index les fines traces blanchâtres de mon sperme sur la peau de mon ventre.  
– « Tu dois te trouver sexy souvent alors j'imagine. » Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
– « C'est sexy sur les autres. Sur toi. Pas sur moi. » Louis me fait un bisou sur le ventre à quelques millimètres d'un résidu sexy et se penche pour attraper le paquet de mouchoirs qui est tombé au sol tout à l'heure pendant l'épisode de la chenille de préservatifs. Je me nettoie alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, appuyé sur ses mains derrière lui, les jambes tendues grandes écartées, le visage tourné vers les baies vitrées. « Il est au courant au moins ton voisin, que tu fricotes pas avec des filles ? Parce que sinon c'était double peine là. »  
– « Oué, oué, il sait. À force de me demander alors p'tit gars quand est-ce que tu ramènes une jolie fille chez toi ? j'ai fini par lui dire que ça serait plutôt un joli garçon. Et tu sais, tu dois connaître ça, il m'a fait l'expression de _j'aime pas les pédés et là je suis bien emmerdé parce que toi de base je t'aimais bien mais en fait t'es pédé_. »  
– « Pire expression du monde. »  
– « Voilà et donc depuis il fait comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. »  
– « Autant oublier une conversation je veux bien, autant oublier ce qu'il a vu... » il se tourne vers moi et grimace. « Je veux dire, on était dans une position assez explicite quoi, on avait pas l'air de faire des pancakes. »  
– « Plus jamais je le regarde dans les yeux. »  
– « Plus jamais il te regarde de dos. » Je dévisage Louis avec mon air le plus blasé en jetant dramatiquement mon mouchoir en papier au sol, assis en tailleur. « Je sais pas toi, mais ça m'a rouvert l'appétit. »  
– « La dinde est toujours pas cuite. »  
– « Honnêtement, je me ferais bien une part de bûche. »  
– « T'es sérieux ? » Louis arque un sourcil. « Ok, ok, je vais chercher ça. Je vais couper ce four de malheur avant de faire cramer la dinde, ça serait le pompon. »  
– « Attends. » Louis m'attrape le poignet et se penche un peu vers moi. Il me fait un bisou sur la pommette. « C'était super. » il me chuchote à l'oreille. Je le regarde et hoche la tête en souriant, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents.

Quand je reviens cinq minutes plus tard, avec deux parts de bûche dans une assiette et deux petites cuillères, Louis est assis sur le lit face à la vitre, en boxer, le bras coincé dehors, en train de fumer.

– « Tout le monde dit que la clope après-sexe est la meilleure. Ce qui est vrai. Mais manger après le sexe, c'est encore mieux. » il affirme. J'ai déjà un morceau de bûche dans la bouche quand il attaque sa part.  
– « Tu travailles demain ? » je lui demande.  
– « Hmm hmmm, 9h comme tous les vendredis, comme tous les jours. »  
– « Et euh... Tu... Veux dormir ici ? » Un large sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.  
– « Avec plaisir. » À mon tour de sourire comme un demeuré. « J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents par contre. Et tu vas devoir me prêter un boxer. »

Après un détour par la salle de bain où on s'est brossé les dents en se faisant des grimaces dans le miroir, je m'occupe d'éteindre les dernières bougies et les lampes. Quand je reviens dans mon lit, Louis s'est déjà allongé dedans, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans un oreiller ; il me regarde d'un œil.

– « Tes draps sentent la lessive. C'est que tu espérais me mettre dans ton lit ce soir. » Il se prend une claque sur l'épaule. « Je vais pas te mentir, j’espérais bien y finir aussi. » Je sais pas comment me foutre, je sais pas trop si je peux me serrer contre lui ou pas, je me sens un peu con honnêtement. Alors je m'allonge sur le côté, face à lui, laissant une petite distance de sécurité. Comme j'ai éteint ma lampe de chevet, je le vois à peine.  
– « On va faire jaser demain si on arrive ensemble au boulot... » j'affirme.  
– « Tu savais que la comptable en chef et un des mecs des ressources humaines sortaient ensemble en cachette ? »  
– « Sérieusement ? »  
– « Hmmm hmmm, on les a surpris avec des collègues. » il me répond. « Un assistant photographe et un attaché de presse ensemble, je trouve ça bien plus classe. »  
– « Ensemble ? »  
– « Merde, on faisait vraiment des pancakes tout à l'heure ? » Comme il a l'air de comprendre que je marche sur des œufs, que je suis pas sûr de moi, Louis prend les devants. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, m'embrassant quelques secondes sur la bouche. « Est-ce que le bel assistant photographe sexy veut sortir avec moi ? »  
– « Malgré ce rencard merdique de bout en bout ? »  
– « N'importe quoi... »  
– « Les plombs ont sauté, on a commandé des pâtes que TU as payées, on a mangé à moitié dans le noir et dans le silence le plus complet, on a pas pu, je sais pas, regarder un film tranquillement, mon voisin t'as vu à poil et, et... »  
– « Ça a créé la plus jolie ambiance possible, maintenant on a l'adresse d'un super bon resto où on pourra retourner ensemble, j'avais pas très envie de regarder un film pour être honnête et franchement, pratiquer l’exhibitionnisme ça m'a presque plu. Meilleur rencard du monde. Et tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. » Il me fait un bisou sur le nez. « Le soir du Noël d'entreprise j'ai prié très fort, trèèès fort, pour que tu sois, gay déjà, mais surtout célibataire. »  
– « Je le suis depuis longtemps. »  
– « Je te crois pas. »  
– « Et pourtant... »  
– « J'ai bien envie de dire que c'est du gâchis mais finalement, c'est tant mieux pour moi. » Je ricane en basculant sur le dos et Louis vient poser sa joue sur mon torse. Je l'entoure de mes bras et il passe une jambe par dessus les miennes.

Finalement, c'était peut-être un bon rencard. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai fait l'amour avec Louis et c'était divin. Je percute seulement maintenant. Je sors avec Louis. Je sors avec ce garçon magnifique. On va partager nos tickets resto et peut-être prendre des RTT en commun. Je me mords la lèvre et je dois presque me retenir pour pas faire un petit cri de joie. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à m'endormir. Je ne sais pas de quoi je vais rêver. Je n'ai plus besoin de rêver des fesses de Louis, je peux les tripoter en direct maintenant. Ses fesses sont à moi.

– « Harry... » il m'a presque fait sursauter en m'arrachant à mes pensées.  
– « Hmm ? »  
– « Je sais pas pour quoi je vais passer, et j'en suis navré. Vraiment. » Je fronce les sourcils, pris de panique. Il va pas me larguer maintenant quand même ?  
– « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je m'inquiète.  
– « J'ai encore envie de toi. » Putain d’ascenseur émotionnel. Je sens mon cœur accélérer et pour une raison inconnue, j'ai des fourmis dans les bras. Je rêve ? Je rêve déjà c'est ça ? « Harry... »

Il bouge. Il bouge, je le sens donc je rêve pas. Il s'allonge presque sur moi, sa cuisse se glisse entre les miennes, sa bouche humide dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse et moi je sens le brasier dans mon ventre. Je reprends mes esprits d'un coup.

– « Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Il se redresse, m'écrasant l'entrejambe au passage. Je tends le bras pour rallumer ma lampe. Je vois qu'il a les sourcils un peu froncés, décontenancé par ma réplique. J'affiche mon plus beau sourire en coin. « Suce-moi. »

L'enchainement est rapide : je balance la couette sur le côté, Louis glisse vers le bas de mon corps, me retire mon boxer et prend mon sexe dans sa main et sa bouche. Je me cambre de plaisir et je laisse basculer ma tête sur l'oreiller. Putain. Je sais pas si c'était conscient ou inconscient. J'ai pas tiré les rideaux. J'ai pas tiré ces putain de rideaux. Je me mets à rigoler et Louis relève le regard vers moi, avant de le tourner vers la baie vitrée, qui reprend son rôle de miroir. On se regarde via la vitre. Je tends mon bras gauche et pose ma main sur le crâne de Louis en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en fronçant les sourcils, prenant cette expression grotesque d'acteur porno en plein effort. De mon autre main je fais un V avec mon index et mon majeur. Louis manque de s'étouffer de rire, la bouche pleine, mais arrive à lever une main pour tendre son pouce.

Meilleur rencard du monde.

J'aime vraiment beaucoup Noël.


End file.
